naktifandomcom-20200214-history
Vængknúsa
Vængknúsa is a country/island chain to the east of SouthWestia. It's inhabited by the Ei Ateria, and protected by the non-sapient Huggle Snakes. Short summary of government, geography, demographics, history. History (Possible historical pictures) Nation’s Historic Start (How Long as it been around) Major wars or events, political struggles Geography (Map picture) Description of the area. Possible neighboring countries, borders, bodies of water. Distinct landmarks. Provinces List of the provinces, and what distinguishes them. Demographics Tribe Name or Names: population, languages being spoken, species Species List the sapient species here. No descriptions, they get their own separate pages. The Ei Ateria are the only sapient species in the country of Vængknúsa, but the Jeminar live in one of the islands in the chain, below ground. Vængknúsa is also home to the dreaded (but non-sapient) Huggle Snakes. Languages Religion Religious Orders or Branches:Religious points of interest, proportion of religious people, Deities Government Social Structure (Capitalist, Communist, Etc.), King or ruling family, the nobles, military information... The relationship with neighboring countries Economy Currency, primary trade goods; foodstuffs Culture Architecture, music, local folklore...cuisine, technology.... Huggle Snakes The Huggle Snakes are a non-sapient species of large feathered snakes, which slowly squeeze the life out of their prey. They have a varied diet which does not include Ei Ateria, but does include many species that prey on Ei Ateria, so the Ei Ateria keep Huggle Snakes around for protection. In general, Ei Ateria keep their distance from the Huggle Snakes. They may not be on the menu, but Huggle Snakes have been known to attack those who get in their way. Luckily, swift reflexes and strong wings are usually sufficient to evade the ground-bound serpents. Some brave/foolish Ei Ateria work to "tame" the snakes, training them to obey commands and to be less aggressive towards Ei Ateria. These "snakecharmers" are generally viewed as not-quite-right-in-the-head. Healthcare Due to their fragile nature, and their natural tendency to hide illness, it's essential for Ei Aterai to understand medicine so that they can diagnose and treat themselves. They keep basic medical supplies in their home (often they grow their own medicinal gardens), but also have communal stashes for rarer things. There are two kinds of "doctors" among the Ei Aterai. The local community doctor is just the most medically-skilled person in the area. They maintain the community's medical stashes, teach people how to treat themselves, and occasionally treat a patient who can't treat themselves. This is usually not their primary job; just a duty they took on as the de facto person to go to for medical trouble. Professional, expert doctors are medical researchers, not practitioners. They fly from island to island, testing out new medicines and techniques, investigating unknown illnesses, and exchanging knowledge and medicine with local doctors. Recent Changes In recent times, Vængknúsa has had increasing relations with other countries, which has brought a wave of new ideas. The younger generations have become increasingly less fearful and more open. They question why illness is such a taboo, and why they need to rely on their own medical knowledge when they get sick. They're pushing for a more centralized healthcare system. There has also been a dramatic rise in interest in training the Huggle Snakes. Many Ei Ateria find these changes gravely concerning. They fear that people are losing all common sense and becoming "thrill-seekers", and that their careless actions will doom the whole country (perhaps start a war?). As often happens, these fears manifest themselves in a witch figure: a wild thrill-seeker who indulges in chaos and willingly spreads their disease--a literal, mind-altering disease that turns others into witches. This supposed disease has no cure, and the only solution is to cremate the witch alive. As Seen In.. Is this country featured in any stories so far? Category:Countries